Behind blue eyes
by storm159
Summary: Jess Mathews is Two-Bits 17 yr old little sister and a part of the gang. She thinks life is always going to be so simple, and nothing will change not even her love for Soda she wishes to show. But what happens when trouble starts and a stranger comes to town.


I rub the back of my head yawing and look around my room, noticing the glowing blue numbers coming of my bed side clock reading 5:59am. I groan falling back on my bed, I hate early mornings it means the night is gone along with the peacefulness it brings. The sun is up along with the people and all the damn noise, and worst of all school. I look up at my sealing waiting for the annoying buzzing to come on telling me to get my ass up, but it doesn't. Wired...

I look back at the clock 6:02am. Hmm... Why hasn't it gone off? Then I finally realize to my relief it's Saturday, I roll back over on my side and hug my covers tightly around me getting comfortable for sleep. "Jess!" I hear my brother's voice yell all too loudly as he jumped on my bed crushing me with his weight.

"Two-Bit you fat ass get OFF!" I growled trying to push him off.

"Jess oh! My baby sister I just love you OHHH soo much!" His weight crushing me more as he wraps his arms around me tight giving me a bear hug.

"Two-Bit!" I shouted now feeling like he was cutting off my breathing. Looking at his goofy grin I bit his arm hard.

"Ouch!" I smiled pleased, as he pulled away rubbing his shoulder and I could feel my lungs re-inflate. I sat up looking at him "Why the hell did you come in here like your ass was on fire and you won the lottery?" I yawned feeling tired still even after that whole fiasco.

"Cause I knew it would piss you off." He said with a wide grin on his face and his grey eyes twinkling like they did whenever he's excited or just comes back from a good time or going. I looked at him raising an eye brow at him suspiciously, "Did you just come home?"

"Noooo."

"Two-Bit." I said with a warning tone, even though it wasn't anything bad when he was out all night. It was normal for him to be out and then crash at the Curtis's or Bucks, but whenever he did he wouldn't ever be home this early unless he was literally OUT all night. Which didn't happen a lot.

"I went down to the races and saw this pretty little thing so I spent the night with her." He said satisfyingly, his grin getting bigger.

"Oh god." I said groaning as I closed my eyes.

"Let me tell yea that sweet and innocent look she has goin for her… MAN! She's anything BUT! I mean we-." I shot my hand out covering his mouth not wanting him to go into detail.

"Save it for the guy's stud."

I swear he could go on and on and ON about his blond stories of the girls he's been with. And Dally is just as bad, hell maybe even worse. But at least those two could tell each other because I sure as hell don't wanna know, not that I can't listen to the guys talk about stuff like that but he's my brother. Especially! Since he's my brother and I really don't wanna know what HE does or how he does it.

He winked at me and I took my hand away from his mouth, "Mom say anything?" He asked stretching. I shook my head yawning again "Just asked where you were, I told you were with the gang and probably spend the night at the Curtis's." Which was I lie, and I knew it when I said it. Two-Bit already told me he was planning on going down to the drags, but him goin out for stuff like that worries her. And we both know she feels better about us bein with the gang or staying at the Curtis's.

"She home?" I asked, not having been down stairs yet to see.

"Nah, she was gone by the time I came in. Already went to work." Our mom is a nurse down at the hospital so she's always in an out on odd hours. Dad left us when we were young, I didn't know anything about him after he disappeared or even if he's still alive. Two-Bit hates him for leavin so it's just us and mom, she used to work so hard to keep food in or mouths but when she got promoted to head nurse she makes enough to work regular sifts so she's not so tired.

"I'm gonna head on over to the Curtis's. See what kinda trouble I can cook up over there" he smiled and patted my leg getting up.

"I mid as well come along since I've already had my rude awaking for the day." I glared at him.

"Alright don't be too long now, Darry might have breakfast waitin." He called out over his shoulder as he walked out of my room.

I walked in seeing Pony and Johnny on the couch watching TV with Steve watching out from the side greeted with the smell of a hot breakfast being made. "Hey yall" I said sitting on the couches arm rest.

"Hey jess." Darry called from the kitchen.

"Hey." Pony and Johnny both said in unison not taken there eyes off the screen.

"Hey there jess, what are you doin here so early? Figured you'd be asleep cause of last night." Steve said with a questioning look on his face just as if on cue Two-Bit walked in slamming the door behind him.

"He could almost smell the breakfast all the way from our house." I responded as I watched him walk right into the kitchen with Darry.

"He woke you up didn't he?" Steve said letting out a chuckle.

"That he did. He sure as hell did."

I thought of last night and being on a double with Soda, Steve and Evie. And how happy I was being paired with Soda, yes I know it sounds very cheesy. Falling for your best friend, but as cheesy as it sounds I don't really care cause it is true, I am falling for him. Soda and I have been best friends since we met back in the first grade, we did everything together, and we still do everything together now. The only problem is girls are always around him and one girl who seems to have caught is attention and is keeping it is Sandy. Soda dated her for awhile not too long ago until she was found with another guy and broke his heart. I hated her for stealing him and even more for hurting him; he didn't deserve that at all. And even though we went on a date recently even though it was on a double, we didn't kiss. We just went as friends and as nice as it was I just wished for a little more.

Feeling someone's strong arms wrap around my waist and swing me around all together pulled me out of my thoughts. "Soda!" I said laughing "Put me down."

"Hmm I think I like keeping you right here. Close to me." He said laughing some; I could almost feel his smile, which just made me smile even more. My mind almost replaying his words over and over again, keeping me close to him.

"Hey Soda!" Two-Bit shouted smacking Soda on the back causing him to let me go. I glared at Two-Bit but stopped myself not wanting to give off any hit of me liking Soda or being held by him. "Hi Two-bit." He said with a chuckle "What are you doin so hyped up this early in the mornin for?"

"I never went to bed. Hell I still feel like my night got extended or somthin." He said winking at me. I rolled my eyes and with a smirk shook my head as I bumped into him making my way to the kitchen. "Go ahead." I said knowing he was just dying to tell someone about his night. And almost as if on cue Dallas walks in slamming the door behind him.

"Hey Dar." I said walking up to him to see the pretty much done bacon he was cooking. I reached in and took a piece biting soon realizing it was still way too hot to eat.

"Whoa easy there. Don't burn yourself now." He said looking at my facial expression

"Noooow yea tell me." I said grabbing a napkin to lay it down on and hopped up on the counter top swinging my legs.

After burning myself with bacon and talking with the gang some I decided to head out on a walk and see what was goin on in town. I stopped when I came to a window seeing my refection and decided to look at myself, considering how Two-Bit had rushed me and I was too tired to even care how I looked. I looked at my chocolate brown hair and messed it up a bit for that messy but still nice look. My hair wasn't short but it wasn't too long it was just above my chest. My mother says it goes well with my light brown eyes, even though I still wish they were colored. I took a step back and fixed my tank over my jeans lifting it a little to show my belt. I saw nothing wrong with the button up plaid shirt Soda had given me when the length got to short for him but was perfect on me. I never button these shirts up though just let them hang open and rolled the sleeves up. I didn't care to show off my body at all especially considering how much Bob always harassed me.

Bob was a Soc and the worst one if you asked me, and considering there ALL bad; saying he's the worst is really saying a lot. I raised my hands above my head stretching and turned away from the window continuing my walk, dropping them back down to my sides. Soda had asked if I wanted to tag along with Steve and him to work and just hang out there. As nice as it sounded I just had an urge to be on my own for a bit today, but even more I had an urge to sink into the music room at school and work on my music.

I stopped and felt my pockets and pulled out the keys to the school and the music room, I smiled. Mrs. Nelson had made me a spare since I was always in the music room after school playing and writing. She told me I had a real chance if I took my music public, but I preferred to keep it a secret. I was just too shy and maybe even afraid what people would think. Mrs. Nelson only knew because on my freshman year I had forgotten my books so I told everyone to go on ahead without me and went back in. When I had gotten them I walked past the music room and saw the door was open so I walked in and went over to the piano. I haden't seen anyone so I figured that the janitor had left it open and was in a different part of the school. So I sat down and played, when I finished I heard someone clapping and looked up to see her standing in the door way. Ever since I just kept going after school and 6 months after I turned 16 she figured I had enough responsibility to have a key.

I made my way through the school and slipped into the music room closing the door behind me, looking at the piano I smiled. I walked over and sat down on the leather covered bench and slowly lifted the cover over the keys. Running my finger over them slowly and I started to play, but instead of singing I hummed to the music my fingers were making. Hearing it fill all the empty spaces in the room I closed my eyes and let it feel all the empty spaces in me. I played a slow and soft peaceful tune, the kind that lets you get lost in your thoughts, and memories.

Then the door opened, I froze my eyes shooting open and saw a tall guy with shaggy dark brown hair staring back at me. The short minute that passed felt as though it had been a decade and I finally found my voice. "Who- Who are you. No one's suppose to be in here."


End file.
